


Whistle

by PrecariousSauce



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, crack porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrecariousSauce/pseuds/PrecariousSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Boss has a problem. A big white problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whistle

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first time ever writing something like this, but… Hell, let's do this. I apologize in advance for when this gets silly.

If he'd known how much trouble it would get him into, Big Boss wouldn't have given that first blowjob.

He'd been young, just barely old enough to serve in the military, and women were few and far between in Korea. One of his comrades had turned to him for a little "comfort". The guy had promised they wouldn't go far- just one blow job behind the barracks that night, and they'd never speak of it again. He'd been uncertain, but accepted when it looked like the guy was about to offer him money for it. If there was anything Big Boss was not, it was a whore.

Given that it was his first time ever sucking cock, it hadn't been a very good blowjob, but it did the job. He'd planned on NOT having a mouth full of come, but the most warning he'd had was a strangled "Oh GOD-!!" before the thick and warm substance spurted into his mouth. It was too late to pull back, but after a few seconds, pulling back was the absolute last thing he wanted. He savored the taste- it was fairly salty, and just a little bit sweet. He wasn't sure he could _really_ pinpoint the flavor, but he was sure he wanted more.

And he did get more. _Much_ more. During the war, he volunteered to help any time he heard a guy was feeling "lonely" and wasn't in the mood for paying a Korean hooker. Because of this, he learned quite a bit about the dark, secluded parts of their military base where _nobody_ could see or hear any illicit activities. Despite the army's strict policies on homosexuality, word quietly spread as his technique improved. Before he was Big Boss, he was The Blow-Job Guy.

During his tenure in Korea, Big Boss learned something very important: Semen-taste was like a finger print. No two men had semen that tasted the same. But despite this, they all had some things in common, and that lead to Big Boss's other important lesson.

He LOVED come.

He loved the feel of it spurting down his throat and settling heavy in his stomach. He loved the salty, tangy aftertaste it left in his mouth. He loved all the differences in tastes between the different men he'd sucked off. He loved how it would stick to his tongue and the insides of his mouth, and that the evidence of his many excursions would stay there until he washed it down. He couldn't get enough.

There were plenty of takers when he was on duty at different military bases (and he collected plenty of phone numbers from the servicemen who urged him to call them when they were on leave and not under the watchful eye of the military), but when he was on leave Big Boss had to resort to finding underground gay clubs or truck stop bathrooms with holes cut in the sides of the stalls to get his fix. And when The Boss took an interest in him, she made him focus on training. She never knew about his thirst for cock, and a part of him entertained the idea that her teachings would make him leave his thoughts of drinking come like water and dedicate himself fully to the military.

The time he missed seeing her off for a long, difficult mission in the Middle East so he could blow a guy in a dingy military shower room convinced him that wouldn't be the case.  

Though her life didn't get him to stop, The Boss's death certainly did. After he gained the title of Big Boss, despite him running with various mercenaries and fighting in various wars where he was absolutely surrounded by lonely, desperate men (and let's not forget a purring Russian following him around who would _love_ Big Boss's mouth on his dick), he couldn't find the love of semen that he once had. He didn't feel like he deserved something like that after what he had done. Every time he felt a craving for it, he replayed the memory of his hands shaking, _vision blurring, petals flying all around as he looked down the barrel and lined it up with her forehead_ -

Suffice to say, he didn't feel like doing much of anything when he thought of that.

But, as he left Zero, met Kaz, began forming MSF, and generally moved forward in his life, the pain subsided from a sharp, searing burn to a dull, throbbing ache. And when it did…

He started to feel thirsty.

It would hit him hardest when he would go through CQC drills with the soldiers. One minute, he'd be grappling with a man, sweating and fighting for dominance bare-chested. The next, he'd be shaking images out of his head- _images of his lips around the man's cock, the soldier making needy keening noises under his commander's ministrations, that white gold streaming down his throat and him licking it out of his stubble_ \- and he'd have to excuse himself to take a long dip in the cold _cold_ ocean water.

Big Boss tried to fight it- he was their commanding officer, they'd do anything he said, but he couldn't take advantage of that just to satisfy his own hunger for come. And he couldn't just go around sucking cock like he did in his younger days. He had responsibilities now, god damn it!

But then they got Mother Base. And the base had communal showers. Restraint was a lot harder to practice when you were seeing everyone's penises every day, let alone when you were seeing them wet, soapy, being rubbed down as the men washed themselves…

Big Boss held out for a week on the base before he cracked.

He went about it in a shameless way. He tracked down the soldier he'd been admiring in the showers lately and told him he needed a private word. Just that alone made the poor man's eyes go wide and his knees start knocking, but he followed his commander anyway. Shame and thirst battled for dominance as Big Boss lead the soldier to a secluded corner of Mother Base.

He turned to the man and asked bluntly, "You ever have another man suck your dick?" Not the smoothest pickup line he'd ever thought up, but now wasn't the time for romance.

The soldier's jaw hung open and he stammered, "I- Wh- wha- … No, I haven't, sir, but what does that-?"

Big Boss couldn't fight the satisfied smirk that wormed its way onto his face; "Good, then take your pants off. I'm gonna suck you off, kid."

The soldier's eyes- pardon the cliche- went as wide as dinner plates; "What?! B-but sir-!"

Big Boss' eye narrowed and he growled, "Do you like being a part of MSF?"

"W-well, yeah," the soldier replied, "I-it pays well enough…"

"That can all go away if we don't work together here," Big Boss growled. "Understand?" The soldier nodded weakly.

"Good. Now lets get your pants off and your cock hard, Soldier," Big Boss muttered, kneeling down. "We don't got all day."

The taste of shame would soon be erased by the salty-sweet taste of come. 

 

* * *

 

Kaz had been prepared to deal with lots of things when he became Big Boss's second in command. And all the men in the base confronting him for a formal meeting at first seemed like one of those things.

"Alright, fellas," Kaz began, folding his arms over his chest, "What's the problem here?"

"We need you to talk to Big Boss for us," one of the soldiers codenamed Aardwolf replied as he stepped forward, "You're probably the only one he'll listen to about this."

Kaz frowned and asked, "Talk to him about what? I can't fix the problem if I don't know what it is."

Another soldier, codenamed Basking Shark, sighed; "I never thought I'd have to say this, but… the boss has been going around sucking everyone's cocks."

Kaz's eyebrows shot all the way up to his hairline; he was prepared to deal with a lot of things as Big Boss's second in command. This was not one of them.

"Say what now?" he asked, shaking his head. He _had_ to have heard them wrong.

Basking Shark scratched the back of his neck as he explained, "It's like I said, the boss has been going around sucking the cocks of every guy in this place. And if they try to say no, he pulls rank and says he'll kick us out of MSF or dock our pay."

Kaz frowned before he looked over the entire crowd and asked, "He's done this to _everyone_?"

"Yep, everyone," Huey sighed from somewhere in the back. Kaz craned his neck to find the scientist, but since everyone was standing and Huey was incapable of doing so, that was a feat Kaz didn't have the time for.

"Frightfully unprofessional of him. And who knows what _she'd_ say about it," Strangelove commented, adjusting her sunglasses. Kaz nodded before doing a double-take. Sure enough, the British scientist was standing at the front of the crowd next to Aardwolf.

Kaz blinked a few times before he wondered, "What are _you_ doing here, Strangelove?"

"Well," she replied, straightening her waistcoat, "The women of MSF have sent me as a representative to this little meeting. And they wanted me to tell you to tell our fearless leader that they wouldn't mind some of that oral sex tossed their way. After all, they're actually _willing_."

Kaz frowned deeper; "I don't think they understand what the real problem here is."

Strangelove shrugged; "I told them that I was perfectly capable of taking care of those needs for the-"

"AND you're done," Kaz cut in, glaring at her over his sunglasses.

"No wait," Aardwolf piped up, wringing his hands, "I-I think she should tell us in detail how she could take care of those needs… For science, you know?"

"Amen," Huey called from wherever the crowd had hidden him. Strangelove shot a glare in his general direction.

Kaz rubbed his temple; "Alright, back on topic. Don't worry, guys. What the boss is doing here has to stop, and I'll make sure he does."

"Make sure I stop what now?"  

All heads turned to the door to see Big Boss standing there, a half-eaten snake in his hand and a confused look on his face. For a moment, there was nothing but silence and a few awkward glances exchanged across the room.

Then, Kaz broke the silence with a clap of his hands and a declaration of, "Well, that's perfect timing! Could you all excuse us? I need to talk to the boss about this in private, if you all don't mind."

Nobody minded, and all the men made their way out in an orderly but urgent stream out the door. Strangelove hitched a ride on the back of Huey's wheelchair. Kaz closed the door behind the last soldier and turned to face Big Boss, who looked positively befuddled.

Kaz laced his fingers together with a deep breath and stated, "Boss… We need to talk."

Big Boss nodded absently, more focused on the snake as he brought it back up to his mouth for another bite. Kaz frowned and, with a grunt, smacked the snake out of the cycloptic soldier's hands.

"This is important, damn it! Pay attention!" Kaz snapped. Big Boss's jaw dropped open wide, his eye even wider. He looked from the snake on the ground to Kaz over and over, looking sadder and sadder every time his eye met Kaz's eyes.

Kaz pursed his lips before he sighed, "Alright, that was out of line. But this is serious, Boss. The men have brought something… troubling to me."

Big Boss looked at the ground with a gulp as Kaz continued, "They told me you're going around sucking everyone's cocks and pulling rank when they won't cooperate. Is that true?" Big Boss was silent for a moment, then he let out a long sigh and nodded. Kaz glared at him through his shades.

"Alright," the blond muttered, "I have two questions. First… Why?!"

Big Boss met Kaz's eyes with an expression that was… intense, was the best way to describe it; "Have you ever sucked cock before, Kaz? Ever swallowed come?" Kaz slowly shook his head.

"Then you couldn't _possibly_ know what it's like," Big Boss continued, "Semen… There's just something about semen. Every man's come tastes different, but it all tastes… _amazing_. Everything about come, Kaz. The tastes, the consistency, the feeling as it slides down your throat, how it settles in your stomach and you can _feel_ it there… You wouldn't understand. Kaz, I… I _need_ it."

Kaz nodded slowly; "Oh- _kay_ , I thought it'd be something like this… Now, second question. You've sucked every cock in MSF," Kaz ran a hand through his hair and met Big Boss's eyes, his own eyes going soft, "But why not mine?"

Big Boss blinked several times; "… Huh?"

Kaz shrugged as blood started rushing up to his face; "I mean, come on, Boss. I'm your second, and you wouldn't even need to threaten to fire me, I'd let you…"

Big Boss looked away; "Well… I respect you too much to make you let me suck you off, Kaz."

Kaz stared at him, his jaw hanging open, before slowly saying, "I don't know whether to be flattered that you respect me that much, or offended that you _don't_ respect the soldiers."

The one-eyed soldier sighed, shoulders slumping down. Kaz squared his own shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest; "Alright, Boss. I'll tell you what's going to happen now: You're gonna stop threatening the guys and sucking their cocks if they don't want it. In fact, you can't suck any of their cocks even if they want you to. The only cock you can suck…" Kaz grinned mischievously, "Is mine."  

Big Boss looked back to Kaz quick enough to give himself whiplash; "Huh?"

Kaz shrugged, attempting to seem casual while his face was nearly glowing bright red; "Hey, if our fearless leader has a sperm addiction, someone's gotta deal with it, right? It's just a sacrifice I'll have to make as your sec-"

Kaz didn't know how Big Boss had crossed the distance between them so quickly, but he had, and he was currently shoving his tongue down Kaz's throat. Well, it was certainly sudden, but Kaz wasn't complaining. He shut his eyes and ran his hands through the other man's hair as Big Boss saw fit to examine every nook and cranny of his mouth. He twirled his tongue around Kaz's tongue, dragged it across the roof of his mouth and wormed it around his teeth, and left Kaz gasping when he finally drew back.

"Wow," the blond gasped, "If _that's_ what you can do with your tongue, then this is gonna be good."

Big Boss wasn't listening; he'd already gone down on his knees and was undoing Kaz's pants. Within seconds he'd freed the other man's cock, already half-hard from all this talk of fellatio and that impressive frenching. He didn't waste any time, already licking at the head, swirling his tongue around it and teasing the hole with the tip of his tongue, lapping up the precome. Kaz hissed and bit down on the inside of his lower lip, fisting his hands in Big Boss' hair.

The other man licked up from the base and back down, grazing his teeth along the sides. He brought his hand up to take hold of Kaz's balls and start massaging, licking around the root of his dick. He gave Kaz one last long lick up the shaft before taking the head in his mouth. He sucked insistently, steadily making his way down. Kaz was panting now, tugging on Big Boss's hair and wordlessly encouraging him to get on with it.

The brunet took Kaz all the way, his nose touching the coarse, dirty blond hair at the base of his cock. And once he was there, he secured his lips around the shaft and _hummed_. Kaz let out an honest to god yelp, bucking his hips and hitting the back of his throat. Big Boss thanked God for his nearly nonexistent gag reflex. Kaz was so close, and Big Boss was so close to tasting him. He just needed a little push. So Big Boss swallowed around him.

Kaz yanked on Big Boss's hair with a strangled "Oh God-!!" and went tumbling over the edge. Come came out in spurts and filled Big Boss' mouth; His eyes almost rolled back into his head- oh _lord_ that tasted good! He tried to swallow every drop, but there was so much that it dribbled out around his mouth into his beard. Kaz rode out his climax, and as he came down, he knelt down to Big Boss's level and licked the extra off of his face.

He contemplated it for a moment, letting it sit in his mouth, before he smirked; "You're right. That stuff's not so bad."

Big Boss just scowled as he swallowed and muttered, "I wanted that… Have you been eating a lot of fruit? Your semen tastes kind of fruity."

Kaz chuckled and set about unzipping Big Boss' pants; "Yeah, I have actually. And now… we'll see if you taste like snake."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that blowjob at the end was worth all the silliness.


End file.
